The Hunters of Artemis
by fangirlfor3ver
Summary: Tori and Shiloh were 2 regular middle school girls going on a school nature walk. When they get lost, they stumble upon the Hunters of Artemis' camp. When Apollo comes and issues a quest, what will happen? Join them as they see who the hunters really are. Sorry, I suck at summaries. My story is much better (I hope). Rated T because I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I am so happy to announce that this is the first chapter of my new fanfiction! Thank you to all who submitted characters. I hope you all are happy with my story. I'm sorry to those who sent me characters in the past couple days because I had already started writing and I didn't see your OCs. I hope you all aren't mad at me. Anyway, I hope to update ASAP but with my schedule, some chapters might take longer than others. I am happy though because I just recovered from writers block and I don't get it that often. Please, if you have any questions, review or PM me. Personally, I like PM better but if reviewing is easier, by all means, review. I would really like feedback on my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a 14 year old girl living in eastern Kansas. That means I am not Rick Riordan.**

*Shiloh*

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I was startled awake at the sound of my alarm going off. I slapped the top of it, shutting it off. I got up off my bed and looked out the window. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. _What a great day for a nature walk_, I thought to myself. Our school was going on an all-day nature walk through the woods around our school. They wanted us to "embrace our inner spirits". Personally, I thought it was a bunch of BS, but a whole day without classes and homework was a blessing.

I walked over to my roommate and best friend Tori Brooks. She was my age (13) and was about 5'6 with light brown hair and ever-changing eyes that looked like a soft fire. She was sweet, kind, fun spunky, respectful, responsible, and was a genius. We had been best friends since Abby Miller, the school bully, tried making fun of my glasses. Tori stood up for me and ever since Abby hasn't even looked our way.

I shook her awake. She jumped up and when she gained her bearings, she smiled at me. "Morning, Sunshine. Ready for the nature walk?" I smiled at her nickname for me. "Oh ya, Victory. Although my mood might be dampened by the chance of rain." She laughed at my pun. "Well, then we better dress for it!"

Fifteen minutes later we were ready to go. I was wearing brown sweats, black t-shirt, and green hoodie as well as black combat boots. My red hair was in a braid down my back and I was wearing green lipstick. Tori was wearing silver cargo pants, an Iron Man t-shirt, and a black jacket. Her curly hair was in a fishtail braid. We had each packed a small knapsack with our lunch in it along with a little something extra. Tori had a Peace Tea lemonade+tea while I had my warheads candy.

Once we were done packing, we went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Tori and I had pancakes. When everyone was done eating, we all went outside where our teachers were giving us an incredible boring speech about expectations and that crap but I zoned out. After a while, Tori nudged me. Everyone was following the teachers out the front gates. we followed and looked at the sign as we passed by. _Sparks Academy for Boys and Girls._ We walked in silence for a while, not really listening to the teachers talking. Finally, Tori spoke.

"So, are you doing anything for summer break?" I scoffed. "My family doesn't have time for that. My father is always away on business and my mom never leaves the house. We never go anywhere." She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well, would you like to come with me and my family to Hawaii? My parents called last night and told me What we were doing and that I could bring a friend. So, do you?" My eyes lit up. "Of course! I would love to. That would be amazing!" I hugged her and when I pulled away, I noticed something wrong.

It was dead quiet and not a single living soul was near us. We looked at each other, our eyes wide. "Maybe we should turn around," Tori said. We did this but after what felt like eternity, we passed the same tree for the third time. "Ugh! This is pointless. We've passed that tree three times already! What can we do?" Tori looked at me. "Don't talk like that Shiloh. We can't give up now." She pointed to a tree. "Here, this tree is pretty tall. Why don't you climb it and see if you can see anything?" Recognition dawned on me. "Tori, that's brilliant! Be back in a sec!" And with that I was climbing the tree, hoping to see good news.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~Tori~

I watched as Shiloh climbed up the tree. I had put on a brave face but I was starting to worry on the inside. We had all heard the legends of students getting lost in the woods. I knew it was silly to believe them but being stuck out here brought them to mind.

Shiloh jumped down, startling me out of my thoughts. I raised my eyebrows in a silent question. _Well? Did you see anything?_ She shook her head, crushing the hope I had in my plan. I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Let's rest for a bit. Then we can move on." She nodded her head again and sat down. We were just pulling out our sandwiches when we heard a rustling in the bushes.

We each went to a side and looked at each other. I counted down on my fingers. _3...2...1...GO! _We pulled apart the shrubs and gasped at what we saw. It wasn't some monstrous beast, or a murderer. It was much worse.

There was a little girl under a pink and white umbrella. She was eating a crushed granola bar and had a butter knife on the ground next to her. She looked up at me with wide eyes, the color of honey. She was skinny like she hadn't eaten in days. She was dirty and was covered in mud. I couldn't really tell what color her hair was due to the mud in in.

Immediately I felt the need to take care of her. I rushed over to her and started asking questions. _Are you okay? You must be hungry. Do you want some food? _She looked up at me and nodded. I handed her my sandwich. As she tore into it, Shiloh looked at me. "What was that?", she asked on her lips. I shrugged and whispered back "She was just so helpless. I had to help her." We watched as she ate her sandwich. When she looked up at me, I asked the question Shiloh and I were wondering.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She smiled at me and replied "Marie. Marie Clovers." Shiloh and I smiled. "Well Marie, I don't know about you but for me it has been one heck of a long day. Shall go?" Shiloh held out her elbows like we should go off skipping together. I shrugged and said "Why not." Marie followed suit and soon we were walking off into the distance.

**Again, Thanks for the support. I could not do it without you! **

**QOTD: What is your worst fear for BoO?**

**Talk to you soon! **

**-fangirlfor3ver **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's fangirlfor3ver here! Here is the 2****nd**** chapter! It is a little short for 2 reasons: 1, I broke my finger, and 2, I want the third chapter to start where I left off. Please, R&R! Without further ado, I give you chapter two! (hey, that rhymed!)**

Chapter 2

~Tori~

A couple hours later, we were hungry, tired, and wet. It was getting dark and it was raining. _I guess Shiloh was right about the rain_, I thought to myself. We had yet to find any sign of our school, or any civilization, for that matter. Marie ran out of energy a few hours ago, so I was carrying her. Shiloh looked about ready to drop, and I didn't blame her. I was dead tired as well, but we needed to find a suitable shelter.

Finally, after we were practically dragging ourselves forward, there was a faint light up ahead. Shiloh and I looked at each other with hope written on our faces. We ran as fast as we could, as if it would disappear if we were too slow. When we made it, we gasped at what we saw.

It wasn't our school, or a subdivision, or anything like that. In the clearing was a camp with about 30 tents. The tents were a beautiful silver, as if they were made from pure moonlight. I slowly walked around, looking curiously at everything. It didn't seem like a normal camp.

I also noticed that it wasn't raining in the camp. _That's weird,_ I thought to myself. I walked to the edge of the camp and put one arm out. It was raining. "Hey, Shiloh. Come here, this is weird." She came over and I showed her. "Maybe we can find something that explains all this in one of the tents?" I gave her a look that said "_If we get into trouble, I will personally kick your ass."_ She smirked at me and walked off towards the biggest tent in the camp. Shaking my head and sighing, I followed her.

She went into the large tent. I stopped outside and shook my head. I had a bad feeling about this. I remembered a couple months ago when Shiloh was being her nosy self and got us in trouble.

**(Flashback)**

_"__Come on, Tori. When will we ever have a chance to do this again?" I Shook my head. "No, Shiloh. We need to go back to our dorm. I can't get into trouble again, and neither can you. Please?" She rolled her eyes and walked into the room. I followed her into Abby's dorm, feeling like things were about to turn south. _

_I saw Shiloh digging through Abby's dresser. I sat on the floor and prayed that we wouldn't get caught. We, or should I say Shiloh had been caught doing things that were against the code of conduct, and I had been dragged into it. I watched her pillage through Abby's belongings. _

_After a while, I noticed the time. "Oh, crap! She is going to be back any minute now!" Shiloh looked up at the clock, her eyes growing in worry. "Oh, shi-" She was interrupted by Abby and her roommate walking in the room wearing their gymnastic gear. They were laughing but when they saw us, they gasped. _

_"__What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Shiloh and I stood up quickly. "Nothing", we both say at the same time. To top things off, the principal, Mr. Walker, walked in. "What on earth is going on here?" Shiloh opened her mouth to speak but Abby interrupted. _

_"__They were trying to rob me! Expel them at once!" I gapped at her while Shiloh started to tell a different version of the story. "Little Miss Barbie over there has been bullying us all year so we were going to put a stop to it by pranking her." _

_Mr. Walker shook his head. "Once again, Miss Emberly, that is not the way to handle things. Both of you will be meeting with me and the counselor at least once a week until you sort out your differences." He turned to me. "And Miss Brooks, I am very disappointed with you participating along with Miss Emberly. Please try to behave better in the future. You're all dismissed. Good night." _

**(End of Flashback)**

I shook my head and followed Shiloh into the tent. _If we get into trouble again, I am SO going to kill her,_ I thought to myself.

She was looking around but I sat on the ground, wanting to be back in my small, comfy dorm. I held Marie, but eventually she woke up and left to explore. Shiloh was talking a mile a minute but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about all the times I had felt like dying. When I broke my arm in 2nd grade, when my best friend Alex stopped talking to me, including over half the school in 4th grade, when my parents died when I was 10, and now. But I couldn't give up. I had to be strong for Shiloh and Marie.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Shiloh stopped talking, turned toward me, and said with a worried look on her face, "Uhhh.. hi?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

^Marie^

I woke up to Tori shaking me up. We were in a plush, silver room. I wondered how we got here but Tori read my face. She quickly explained about how they had stumbled upon it earlier but they didn't want to wake me because I had been so tired. I nodded, then asked a quick question. "Can I go explore?" Tori smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back and walked out of the tent.

I gasped at the magnificent camp I saw. I could almost believe that fairy tales could happen here. I slowly toured the camp, hoping to find some food. My dreams were granted when I walked into a tent that seemed a bit… different from the rest. I was glad I did.

There were shelves bulging with all sorts of food. there was a kitchen off to the left so i grabbed some stuff to make and started cooking. I made enough for Tori and Shiloh because they had helped me out, so I figured it was a nice gesture. I was just slicing some juicy apples when I felt someone looking at me. I slowly looked up to see a bunch of girls staring at me.

**Again, thank you so much! I got 9 reviews for 1 chapter! Thank you guys! Now, most of the hunter OCs will be included in the next chapter. I had to build the characters and the plot line up! I honestly don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I will try for the end of the week to next week. Thank you so much! I really like all the positive feedback. Even if you want to send me flames, I am cool with that. Just please review! Talk to you all soon**

**-fangirlfor3ver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me! I have finished typing the third chapter. I am super excited for you all to read it. I have 21 reviews for this story so far and a couple of you guys PMed me so thanks! Now, because I am lazy I am just going to answer your reviews here. If you don't care, just skip this part. **

**_HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185: I have updated. Your welcome! ;)_**

**_Silver Ocean Jackson: Nanicala has some of the responsibility. _**

**_Butterflygirly99: Thanks! I am glad you like Tori and Shiloh. I made Tori myself but Shiloh was an OC someone sent me. Thanks for the feedback!_**

**_Princess Of Flames: Thanks! I would hope so!_**

**_Damian: Thanks! It means a lot!_**

**_Marie Torch: Thanks for the feedback! It helped!_**

**_ro781727: Thanks for telling me, but I don't really care. I want to keep my peeps updated and I want their feedback. Got a problem? Either suck it up and stop being a drama queen or don't read my story. I don't care because I have people who actually like my story. _**

**I was right on the dot when I said the end of the week. So here is a nice end of the week gift! The longest chapter yet! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

*Shiloh*

"Uhh... hi?" I look over the group of girls that had walked in. There were about 15 girls staring at Tori and I. Tori slowly turned around, wide eyed. She took a step back and glanced at me. I cringed away from the *I-will-kill-you-later* glare she was giving me. She was a marshmallow most of the time, but that girl some claws.

She turned back to the group of girls. "I am so sorry. My friend and I were just trying to find shelter, and we were curious as to who's camp this was and-" She was cut off when a young girl with auburn hair and an aura of soft power stepped forward. "It is all right, child. We will not hurt you here. Please, sit and we will become acquainted."

Tori and I look at each other. I shrug, and she nodded. We were in agreement.

We sat down as the auburn haired girl raised her hand towards the other girl, almost as if shooing them away. They left, confirming my thoughts. The girl sat across from us and spoke. "I will start off introducing myself. I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and the moon. Those other girls are my hunters." She smiled at us. I glanced at Tori whose mouth was hanging. "But.. but that's impossible. The gods and goddesses were just myths to explain natural occurrences. They weren't real. And besides, even _if_ they were real, they would have died long ago. So what you are saying can't possibly be true."

The girl, Artemis, chuckled at Tori's speech. "I can give you credit for knowing more than the average person. But alas, I am a goddess, and the gods are real." Tori spoke with determination in her voice. "If you are a goddess, prove it." Artemis nodded. She looked like she was about to do something when a scream rang out.

Tori jumped up with a look of panic on her face. Artemis spoke up. "I assume that my hunters found your friend Marie. Tori, please sit down. No harm will come to her." Tori slowly turned her head towards Artemis. "How...how did you know my name?" Artemis spoke calmly. "I am a goddess. And you my dear, are a demigod."

Tori sat down and stared at Artemis in disbelief. "A what?" "I will let one of my hunters explain, but for now I would like to talk to Shiloh." I jumped when my name was said. "What?" Artemis smiled. "Would you mind if I talk to you privately for a while? I would like to discuss some things with you." I looked at Tori who nodded. I then replied with a quick "Sure".

I watched as a tall girl with black hair and green eyes came into the tent. Artemis smiled and nodded to the girl. "Nanicala, will you show Tori the camp and introduce her to the other hunters?" Nanicala smiled. "It would be a pleasure, my lady." Tori got up, gave me a small smile, and walked out with the girl. I looked at Artemis. "Well, it seems as though we have a lot to talk about, doesn't it?" I smiled and sat down saying "Yes, it does. Now where do we start?"

^Marie^

I looked at the girls staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I screamed, hoping that Tori and Shiloh would come and get me. I backed up until I hit the back wall. They made no advancement towards me except one girl. She had long, wavy dark hair, kind gray eyes, and skin so pale, it could be porcelain. She smiled at me and slowly walked forward. When she was a few feet away, she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Jasmine. Please, don't be scared of us. We want to help you." I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but genuine love. I slowly uncurled from the ball I was in and stood up. She smiled at me and held out her hand. I took it, trusting her. She gently pulled me towards the other girls.

"These are my fellow hunters. We won't hurt you. I am guessing since you were cooking that you are hungry?" I nodded at her with serious eyes. She smiled and gestured to a pale girl with long, curly black hair, and eyes the color of chocolate. The girl smiled and went to the kitchen. I assumed she went to go cook something. Jasmine looked at me and asked "Now, how about we clean you up?" I smiled as she led me out of the tent and into another tent with a bathroom. _Maybe they aren't so bad,_ i thought to myself.

~Tori~

I walk out of the tent with the girl named Nanicala. She was really pretty with long black hair with silver streaks and bright sea green eyes. I wish i looked pretty like her. I had plain brown hair and my eyes were sometimes brown, and sometimes they were a soft red. I never understood it, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was startled out of thought when Nanicala asked me something. "What?" She laughed and repeated what she had said. "Before I show you around, would you like to get cleaned up?"

I looked down at my wet, muddy clothes. "Very." She smiled and led me to a small tent. In it was a bathroom. She pointed me to the showers and left to go get clothes. I smiled and took a much-needed shower. When I was done, I got out and saw a waiting pile of clothes with a note on them. _These should fit you. I will be waiting outside so when you are dressed, come out._ _-Nanicala _ I smiled and put on the clothes given to me. they fit perfectly. When I had brushed out my hair, I walked outside. True to her note, she was standing outside, waiting.

She smiled at me when she saw me. "Feel any better?" I laughed. "Tons. I was starting to believe my skin was naturally the color of mud." She laughed and started to walk towards a large tent where a lot of noise was coming from. _I guess I am meeting the rest of the hunters_, I thought to myself.

We walked into the tent and everything grew quiet. Everyone looked at me, and I looked right back. I looked over them, hoping to see a familiar face when I finally saw one, i smiled. Marie ran up to me and I hugged her. I asked her question with my eyes. _Are you okay? _She nodded and hugged me again. Nanicala coughed and I looked up. I realized everyone was still staring. I slowly got up but didn't let go of Marie's hand. I had only met her that day but I felt extremely close to her.

Nanicala gave me a small smile and started addressing the other girls. "This is Tori. Marie came with her and another girl named Shiloh. Please make her welcome." Most of the other girls smiled at me, but some still had emotionless masks on. A girl with a silver tiara thing on her head stepped forward. She had long silver hair, silver eyes, and she radiated confidence.

"Hello, Tori. My name is Lumina, Lieutenant of Artemis. I am the daughter of Artemis as well. How about we get you something to eat as we discuss your story." I smiled and nodded. "That would be awesome." She led me to a empty table where I sat down. A girl with pale skin and brown hair brought out a plate heaped with food. I was scarfing it down when I remembered table manners. I quickly swallowed my food and started taking smaller bites.

Lumina laughed. "Godd, I presume?" I nodded, with a slight blush forming on my cheeks. When I was done, Lumina started getting done to business.

"So, what's your story, if you don't mind me asking?" I shook my head and began. "Shiloh and I went to school together at Sparks Academy and we were roommates. We were on a nature walk when we got lost. We were trying to find our way back when we ran into Marie. Then we all stumbled upon your camp. That's pretty much it." She nodded and smiled at me. "Well, have you-" She was interrupted when a girl ran in.

She had dark skin, long, curly dark brown hair with golden highlights, and beautiful golden eyes. She looked regal, even though she was dressed like all the other hunters. She had a silver tiara like Lumina, so I assumed she was also a lieutenant. I was startled out of my thoughts when she spoke to me with a slight accent. "Lady Artemis wishes to see you. Please, come with me." With that, she turned and walked out. I gave Marie's hand a squeeze and followed her out.

When she saw me, she tilted her head towards Artemis's tent and started walking. I followed quickly behind. "My name is Aurora Delarentis. I am co-lieutenant of Artemis. I have been with her since the beginning." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. She led me to Artemis's tent and pointed towards the door. I stepped in, hoping I would come out alive.

**Hey, I am just apologizing for not including all the characters this chapter but the next chapter will defiantly include all of them. I am also saying here that my proof reader is going to be without a computer for a while so there might be a few more mistakes than usual in the coming chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Talk to you all later!**

**-fangirlfor3ver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I typed this up tonight, so correct any mistakes I made. You people are usually more perceptive of stuff like that than the authors. It is not my longest chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it! It is 2 ½ pages long. I only got 3 or 4 reviews last time, so please send more! I really need them more than ever right now because my proof reader is out of commission for a while. Please, R&R! If you don't want to review, PM me. Blue internet cookies to all who review or PM! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Talk to you all soon!**

**-fangirlfor3ver**

Chapter 4

~Tori~

I stepped into the tent. Artemis looked up and smiled at me. I gave her a small smile back. She seemed nice, but you never know. "Come, sit. I bet you're still exhausted from your journey here." As she said it, I realized she was right. Adrenaline had kept me awake and running, but once it ran out, I would be near exhaustion.

I sat across from her on top of a fuzzy animal pelt. As much as I love animals, it was incredibly nice to sit on something so warm in the cool air. We observed each other for a while, not saying anything. Her silver eyes were full of curious thought, while mine were probably full of wariness and disbelief. After a while, she finally spoke.

"I think I know who your mother is, but it is as hard to believe as if Zeus was faithful." I raised my eyebrows in question. "What do you mean by that? My foster mom? I know my birth mother. Her name was Aubree Brooks. My father was Liam Brooks. My parents died in a car crash. My foster parents are Evelyn and Mason Miller." She shook her head, confusing me even more.

"Your real mother is a goddess. I can see it in you, but I don't know if I am right about your mother. I think it is Hestia, but she is a sworn Maiden. It would be impossible for her to.. unless… Oh. I understand how she did it now. quite resourceful. I will have to tell her that. But first, Why don't you meet her."

My jaw dropped. My mom was a.. goddess? How could that be? I didn't think I was adopted. I looked a lot like my parents. Except for my eyes. I was so shocked my this information that I didn't notice Artemis talking to someone until she called my name. Startled, I looked up.

Standing in front of me was a woman in her early 20s with the same eyes and hair as me. She smiled and ran up to hug me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. This was my mother. I could feel it as soon as I saw her. She cried at the sight of me and squeezed me hard.

I smiled and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I still had my mother. I had a parent who really cared about me. My foster parents were nice, but they never had time for me. I felt like I was home in her arms. We slowly broke apart. She looked at me and I looked at her. Artemis excused herself, but I hardly noticed. Hestia and I sat down across from each other. I spoke first.

"Mom?" he nodded. "Why am I just now meeting you? I thought that my parents died a few years ago. I wish I would have known that they weren't even my real parents. I cried for a over a year over them. I just started to get better. Why did you stay away? Did you not want me?" Her face showed surprise, then she rushed forward and engulfed me in a hug. "No, no. I wish I could have kept you. I asked, but Zeus said no. I have watched you closely, though. Do you ever remember those mysterious gifts that made it's way under the tree, or in the pile?" I gasped and nodded. She smiled. "That was me. Each of them was something useful. Do you have that bracelet, the necklace, and the ring?" I nodded and handed them over. What she did next blew my mind. One by one, she turned each piece of jewelry into a weapon.

The necklace transformed into a beautiful silver bow and a limitless quiver of arrows. The bracelet transformed into shield. The ring transformed into a pearl white sword. "These weapons I have given to you are very powerful. The bow was Artemis's for a while, the shield was made by the cyclops' forge under the ocean, and the sword was made by Hephaestus, using my own fire from the hearth. The color of it depends on your mood, kind of like a mood charm. I hope you use them wisely, my daughter." We talked for a while, catching up. She showed me my powers, and taught me how to use them. I could summon fire, transport using fire, and I could summon a home-cooked meal whenever I wanted.

After a while, thunder rumbled. "That is my call. I must go, but remember. I will always be with you, if not physically, then emotionally. Here are some supplies to help you out. I will see you soon, Tori. Be brave, and remember the hearth." She smiled one last time and erupted into flames. Disappointed that she had to leave, I whispered a small "goodbye."

*Shiloh*

I don't like bad dreams. Most of my dreams were peaceful like my first dream, but the second one was pretty bad. The first one was a flashback of what had happened yesterday, mainly my talk with Artemis. She had explained the gods and goddesses and greek mythology. I somewhat understood it, but it was still confusing. After, I had gone to sleep. My other dream, however, was a dream. I hoped it was. Otherwise, we would have big issues.

It started as if I were there. I was in a large room-like cavern. I hated underground places, but what was inside it would be able to make me live in a cave. These weird creatures filled the room. I guess they would be called monsters. I couldn't hear much over the deafening sound of them, but as I walked through them, I could make out bits of conversations. Or at least, the ones in english.

I heard things like, We will beat the gods once and for all! and Our Lord will be pleased at our success. I thought it was all weird, but I kept on walking. Suddenly, a girl in a cheerleading uniform with mismatched legs stiffened and looked right at me. "Looks like we have an intruder." My eyes widened. Then she lunged. I screamed and woke up out of my dream.

At first, I didn't know where I was. Then the events of the day before came rushing back to me. I slowly got up and looked around. There were two other beds in the tent, but there wasn't anyone in them. The covers were messed up so I figured Tori and Marie had slept there. I walked out to find the sun shining brightly. The was a huntress, Aurora, standing outside. When she saw me, she gestured with her hand to follow her. We went into Artemis's tent where Artemis herself was there, as well as Tori and Marie. I went and sat down as Aurora left.

"It's about time, Sunshine. Your lucky I didn't wake you up." I looked at Tori. "Well, a girl needs her beauty sleep." The others giggled. Once they were done, Artemis spoke. "Now that your needs have been taken care of, I need to ask you something." Tori and I glance at each other. I raised my eyebrows and she shrugged. "What is it, lady Artemis?" Tori asked. "Will you girls join my hunt? You will become immortal, unless you fall in combat, or you break your oath. You must swear off boys forever. It is very serious, but I would like you girls to stay. You would work well with the other hunters. What do you say?"

I stared at her. Tori looked at me and we had a silent conversation.

What do you think?

I don't know. It sounds really cool.

Same. I just don't know if I want to give up my life.

The life where there's Abby, parents who don't care, stuff like that?

I guess you're right. Are we in agreement?

Yep.

Tori decided to speak for us."Shiloh and I except. What do you think, Marie? Want to join us? We would be like sisters forever." Marie looked up and nodded her head. Artemis smiled. "Then we shall have you swear the oath. Repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." We repeated it and she smiled. "I accept your pledge. Welcome, sisters. Now, let us go meet the other hunters."

We followed her to the food tent where we sat at an empty table. Artemis started addressing the other girls and it became dead silent. "Girls, we have some new recruits. I would like you all to introduce yourselves to them. Lumina, why don't you go first." Lumina nodded her head and stepped in front of us. "I have already met you, but I am Lumina, daughter of Artemis, and lieutenant of Artemis. I am a trainer as well. Pleased to meet you." She stepped back, and one by one, they stepped forward.

Aurora, Clara, Jasmine, Taylor, Rachel, Belle, Jesse, Ember, Ella, Astrea, Carolyn, Nanicala, Emma, Calliste, Kristen, Riya, Laura, Dawn, and Mikka. I was surprised that I remembered each of them. Once they were done, Artemis stood up. "Thank you girls. Now, over the next few days, we will see what specialty you will perform best in." With that, she walked off, leaving us staring at the girls in awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I am so, sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I have been loaded down with homework and projects, not to mention studying for finals that I have had no time to update. I wrote this tonight, so I don't think it is that good but I felt really bad about being gone this long. So, here is chapter 5. It is a little short, but I have been so busy lately. Lucky, school gets out next Thursday. Then it is FanFiction summer!**

Lumina

I woke up early to get everything ready. We had not one, but three new hunters. They needed to be trained, but I could see the fight in them. They would fit in well here.

It was around 7 when I was finished, and everyone else was just getting up. I saw my sister, Jasmine, talking to the new girls. The one who did most of the talking, Tori, Was smiling and talking right back. The other older one, Shiloh, was frowning like Hades himself was standing there. _She must hate mornings_, I thought. The youngest one, Marie, was standing off to the side, observing everything. I didn't blame her. It was a lot to take in.

I walked over to the group of four. My sister noticed me and her face lit up. She hugged me and I smiled and hugged her back. Tori smiled, Shiloh did nothing, and Marie looked longingly towards us. I stepped back and looked at the new girls. "Today you will start your training. We will start on combat and basic skills first. After that, we will see what you specialize in. I am a trainer, but there are also other things such as cooking, animal care, repair, and medical care." Marie's face lit up about the cooking, and Tori and Shiloh's faces lit up about animal care.

I gestured towards the training area where they would begin. Tori picked up a bow like she was a pro at it. Shiloh picked it up, but it was upside down. Marie just stared at it like it fell from Olympus. I sighed at the sight. _It's going to be a long day, _I thought to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Time Skip OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was indeed a very long day. A long week, in fact. We worked from dawn to dusk every day, and bit by bit, they were improving. Tori was excelling at the bow, while Marie and Shiloh were excelling at knives. I felt like they were almost ready to try their special job.

Over the past week, Tori and I had become pretty close. I had felt like we would be good friends ever since Artemis told me of her parentage. She had been born in the same manner that I had been born. As I was made by the moonlight, she was made from fire of the hearth. I felt like she were as close to me as my own sister. She was one of the few people who could soften me up.

About two weeks after they arrived, Artemis told me to go get Tori. She was hanging out with Jasmine, but they understood that she had to leave. We walked to Artemis's tent, goofing off. We arrived, but she didn't go in. "Why aren't you going in, Tori? She has requested you." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come in? I want you to. Please?" I caved in and walked through the opening. I could feel her grin, it was so big.

"Ah, Tori. I believe that your mother had brought you something?" Tori gasped as a silver dagger slowly spun in the fire. I had to admit, it truly was a piece of art. It was silver, but it looked as if it had been made out of moonlight. I glanced at my mother. With a slight nod of her head, my suspicion was confirmed. The hilt was black leather that looked incredible soft, but also strong. Tori stepped forward and slowly picked it it. As she did this, fire erupted out of it and covered her for a second. As the flames died down, her eyes were no longer brownish red. They were like coals on a fire. Her hair had a new reddish tint to it. She slowly came out of the trance she was in. She smiled and looked at Artemis. "Does that...is that…normal?" Artemis shook her head. I had never seen anything like it. "I have never seen anything of the sorts, but I will ask your mother. She should know." Tori nodded and slowly walked out of the tent. I followed closely behind. Suddenly she stopped. She sat down and I joined her. We sat in silence for a while, but she finally spoke.

"I feel…more powerful. The rush that hit me when I first touched my sword was amazing. I can't believe what happened to me. It was if-" She was cut off when Aurora ran over to us, talking a mile a minute. "Lumina, Tori, you must come now. She needs you both." Tori and I looked at her and asked at the same time "Who?"

Aurora kept on talking as if she didn't hear us. "She's been shot! It was just an argument but Ember was being a bitch and _had _to shoot her and I came her as fast I as I could-." "WHO?!" Tori and I screamed. Aurora looked pale as she said a name I never wanted to hear with a topic such as that.

"Shiloh," she said gravely.

**Sorry. Since it was short, I wanted a cliffe. Please don't hate me for it. I will try to update soon. Talk to you soon!**

**-fangirlfor3ver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's me! I wrote this up tonight after my soccer game, so please don't judge me by the length. It is really short, but I got fouled a bunch and I want to go die right now. But before I do that, I think I will update this story. Thank you to all who reviewed. It really helps me. ****_To butterflygirly99: I am trying. I really am. There isn't much room to have a bunch of povs. I was planning on throwing different ones throughout the story every once in a while, but I will try to do more. Thanks for reviewing! _****Back to what I was saying, PLEASE review. I have 9 followers. Can you guys review? I feel like I am failing at writing. I don't have a proof reading at the moment so could you guys work together and tell me what I should do? I t really helps. I am happy that I have 29 reviews on this story, but can we get more? Thanks! I have 4 more days until school ends, so that means longer chapters! Please, R&R! Talk to you later!**

**-fangirlfor3ver**

-Riya-

I woke up to the sound of the other hunters moving around, getting ready. I got up and put on my clothes. As I was walking out of my tent, I put my straight dark brown hair into a ponytail. I was walking towards the mess tent when I say Ember, a nasty girl who liked to bring others down, laughing at Shiloh, one of the new hunters.

"What's the matter, Shorty? Can't take a joke?" Ember smiled evilly as Shiloh looked at her with rage in her eyes. "I am _not_ short. I'm fun sized!" Ember scoffed. "You keep on telling yourself that, Shorty. Well, I am going to go eat. Bye!" Ember turned to go but Shiloh said something to make her turn back around. "Are you sure your ego can fit through the door? Or do we need to push you through it? Because I will be happy to oblige."

Ember tuned toward her and before anyone could stop her, she shot an arrow at Shiloh! It hit her in her abdomen. I quickly rushed forward and caught her as she fell. Kristen Grassi, head healer, came forward and started doing her magic. Soon, Shiloh had a temporary bandage. Kristen motioned for the other healers to pick her up and take her to their tent. I looked at Aurora and said, "Go find Tori and Lumina. They were talking to Artemis." She rushed off as I went to go see if Shiloh was okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Shiloh*

All I knew was pain. It started when I felt Ember's arrow pierce it's target: Me. I tried to suck it up, but the pain was overwhelming. I held on to reality for as long as I could, but I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered was hearing Tori's worried voice call out to me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Line Skip

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time I was awake was brief. Each time, Tori was there. The final time I woke up, Tori holding my hand and crying. It was really strange because Tori _never _cried. I stirred and her head rose. Agrin rose on her blotchy face. "Shiloh? Your awake! I thought you were gone! I- I jus-just don't k-know wh-what t-to do. You're my best fr-friend. I-" I cut her off with a painful laugh. "Oh, come on, Victory! Why are you crying? I'm too stubborn to die." She smiled.

"I know." I tried to sit up but a wave of pain swept through me. I cried out and Tori called for Kristen, the head healer. The girl rushed over and injected something into my arm. I remembered Tori squeezing my hand and saying "It will be all right", before slipping into the black oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everybody! Now, I really hate excuses, but I have some to why I have not been able to update. First, I have no internet. I have been using my app on my phone to read and send in OCs sometimes. I save my stories on Google docs, so without internet, I cannot access my story. I also have a bad case of writers block. I am trying to break it by writing one-shots and sending in OCs, but I still have it. Another one is that for the past 2 weeks, I have had soccer EVERY DAY for at least 1 ½ hours each day. And I have tryouts this weekend. I have been grounded for the past month, but it has passed. I have a cubic f**k ton of homework I am trying to understand and complete. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I am working on it. I am at my grandma's house and am using her wifi. I am trying really hard, so bear with me! My chapters have been kinda short lately, but that is because I am busy. Without further ado, I give you the next chapter! Enjoy! Please, PLEASE, review. I chose to put in your guy's OCs. I want feedback! Even if it is hate. Please, I am begging of you. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

Chapter 7

Tori

I woke up early. Today was no ordinary day. Today was Ember's hearing.

I got up and was dressed within minutes in my silvery clothing. I ate a quick breakfast before heading towards Artemis's tent where the hearing was. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be there, but since I was Shiloh's closest friend, Artemis let me come. I sat down at the edge of the tent. It hadn't started yet, but everyone was here.

Suddenly, Artemis flashed in and just like that, it had started. I wasn't paying much attention to the entire thing, but I watched as Artemis sentenced Ember. "Ember Cunningham, you are hereby banished from my hunters. Your immortality will be revoked. Please leave my camp at once." Ember got up with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. She slowly walked out and that was the last I ever saw of her.

Artemis looked at Shiloh with a sad look and then looked at me. "Tori, today, you will start your specialty training. We will see how well you do with animal care." I left the tent and went to the tent they kept the animals in. It was somewhat large because they had to have room for all the animals to move around in. I walked in and saw Jasmine brushing a beautiful silver wolf. There was another girl, Taylor, who was feeding some hunting birds. Jasmine looked up as I came in. "Here to train?" she asked. I nodded and took a step forward.

She smiled at me and waved me over. I walked over slowly and looked at the magnificent animal she was brushing. "This is Bubbles, my personal wolf. I have had him for over a century. He loves to be brushed, just like a cat. Here, try brushing him." She handed me the brush and I walked up to her. She nudged her head against my side so I started brushing her. I didn't notice Jasmine walking away, or Taylor leaving. It was just me and Bubbles. After a while I started slowly singing. Bubbles laid down and fell briefly asleep. I heard Jasmine gasp behind me. "You- you have the gift! Not many have it, but you do!" She said this all in one breath so I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Wait, what?" She took a deep breath. "The gift of animal speak. It is where you can speak to the animals through singing. I have never met anyone with it, but I have heard the legends." I looked at her. "What legends?" She sat down and I followed suit. "Well, it is more of a prophecy. It is said that a forbidden child with the gift of animal speak will help save Olympus. It might not be you, but You are a child of Hestia, which is thought to be forbidden, and you can speak to the animals. I think it might be you."

I looks at her incredulously. "Well, that is a lot to take in. Can I possibly, I don't know, work with the animals? That is what I came here for." Jasmine laughed and stood up. "Of course! Come, I will introduce you to the other animals." I stood and followed her farther into the tent, thinking of what she had told me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jasmine

I watched as Tori left to go get ready for dinner. I waited until she had gone into another tent until I ran to go get Lumina. When I found her, she was talking to Kristen, probably about Shiloh's health. I heard that she would be fine, but Artemis would call Apollo to speed up the healing process. I didn't like it, but I wanted Shiloh to be okay. I walked up to her and cleared my throat. She nodded to Kristen and came over to me. "What is it, Jasmine?" I looked at her with excitement in my eyes. "It's Tori. She- she was training with me in the animal tent. I left to go tend to some other animals while she was with Bubbles. I had come back to check on her when she started singing. And not _just _singing. She was using animal speak. Bubbles fell asleep while she sang. It was beautiful. I think she could be the one in the prophecy. Think about it. She is a child of Hestia, and she can animal speak." Lumina looked at me with a haunted look in her eyes. "Come, sister. We must tell Lady Artemis at once."

**Hope you liked it! Happy birthday to uncle rick! We love you! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everybody! I have graciously updated today because I had a sudden burst of inspiration to write before I left my grandma's house. And her wifi. This is only half a page, but it is important. PLEASE REVIEW! I might have to start doing the thing where I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews! Thanks to Mythluver and butterflygirly99 for reviewing earlier. But seriously, please review, or shoot me a PM. I would very much appreciate it because I feel like I am writing and nobody is reading it. Anyway, rant over. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Unknown

I smile at the news I had just overheard. Normally Jasmine and Lumina are more careful, but today they slipped. And they just happened to slip with some very important information. I walk into the woods, checking to make sure no one saw me leave the camp. Wouldn't want them to know about me being a spy, now would we?

I walk for about 30 minutes until I reach a certain clearing. There was nothing there. At least, nothing yet. I walked to the middle and knelt down. I started chanting in ancient Greek. I knew it had worked when the temperature dropped and the sun disappeared. When I opened my eyes, I bowed my head. Standing in front of me was my master. "I have something to tell you. It is starting. The forbidden child has arrived, and she can animal speak. Plus she has her little mortal sidekick. But don't worry. I took care of that one. You know how persuasive I can be. I just had to... Convince that little brat Ember to shoot her. With that, I knocked out two birds with one stone! Now Ember's gone, and Shiloh is on bed rest. Poor Tori is lonely."

I smirked as I looked at my master's face. They nodded and spoke to me in an ancient voice. "Watch them closely. That girl could mean the difference between failure and victory. Understood?" I nodded my head vigorously. If I didn't make it clear that I understood, I would be punished. "I will." My master said one last thing before they left. "Make sure your identity is not compromised. You know what will happen if it is." My eyes widened as they left. The sun returned and the temperature rose. I smiled as I walked towards camp. _I will finally get what I deserve, _I thought with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everybody! Long time no see, eh? I am soooo sorry for the wait. I have been really busy and I have bad writers block. I am deciding that I will be pre-writing chapters, and I will not update until after I have reached a certain amount of reviews for my story. My goal? 43 reviews. I think you can handle that. Most of you can spend a few minutes writing a quick review. Even if it is a quick ****_Good job_**** or something like that. Please. I am busy but I am trying to break my writers block. Does anyone have any good music that might help? I was listening to ****_Just One Yesterday _****and ****_Light 'Em Up _****by Fall Out Boy and ****_Na Na Na_**** by Chemical Romance. Any suggestions will be great! Anyway, without further ado, I give you the next chapter!**

Chapter 9

Kristen

I walked away from Lumina and Jasmine. From the look in Jasmine's eyes, it was important. I walked back towards the medical tent to go check on Shiloh. I had just stepped in when her arms wrapped around me and she started jumping up and down. I hugged her back and pulled away shortly after. "Shiloh! It's so great to see you up, but how? You could barely stand a few hours ago! What happened?" Before she could answer a cocky male voice spoke from behind me.

"I happened. Am I amazing, or what? I came after my little sister's message that she wanted me here, so I came and healed Shiloh here." He cleared his throat.

"Artemis called me. I came and healed a hunter. I am so awesome." I rolled my eyes at his horrible attempt at poetry. "Hello lord Apollo. Thank you for healing Shiloh. Now, while I go get Artemis, Shiloh, stay here. Apollo? Please don't touch anything and _don't _flirt with Shiloh. I will be back shortly with lady Artemis." I nodded my head and started towards the door. As I passed Shiloh, I whispered a quick _good luck _into her ear as I set out to find Artemis.

As I walked up to her tent, I heard talking inside. Usually, I am not one to eavesdrop, but it was pretty heated. I heard three different voices talking over each other. I only heard bits and pieces, but what I could make out was enough to know that they were talking about Tori. It was abruptly stopped when a commanding voice, that I recognized as Artemis's said, "Enough is enough. I don't want everyone to know about this. Right now, we are the only ones, besides Tori, who knows of her gift. And we will keep it that way. Understood?" I heard some mumbles and it went silent. I figured that it was the best time to go in.

I stepped inside to see Artemis, Lumina, and Jasmine. I wondered briefly about what they were talking about, but it disappeared from my mind when Artemis looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I spoke up. "Apollo has arrived, Artemis, and he has healed Shiloh. I came to tell you that he is currently waiting in the medical tent alone with Shiloh." Her eyes widened at the end of the sentence. "Oh, dear. I guess we better go make sure he doesn't screw anything up, shall we?"

We nodded and stepped out of the tent. "Jasmine, will you go retrieve Tori? I am sure she will want to see her friend." Jasmine nodded at Artemis and ran off towards the animal tent. I followed Artemis and Lumina towards the tent. When we stepped inside, we all gasped at the sight we saw. It was...

**Ohhhh….. I am evil. Sorry for the cliffie, and the short chapter, but I am busy and I didn't have much time to write this. Thank you all who have reviewed and read, but remember: 5 reviews. I believe in you all! Anyway, until next time!**

**-fangirlfor3ver**


End file.
